Mystery Mansion
by FanOfMihigh
Summary: When the team have to go to a mansion to intestate suspicious KORPS plans and be left alone in a building which is surrounded with the enemy will they break under the pressure? Will this mission get too much? And is KORP'S plan going to split the team up for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Thought i'd start a new story now, and hopefully this one will satisfy all of you, enjoy the read... **

"Agents, there has been a breach in an abandoned machination about half a mile across the forest down south way" Frank said concerned.  
The four looked a little confused and Tom asked.  
"So we have to go to some big house for what?"  
"Well we think it may contain some of KORPS files, or maybe some weapons being stored in there." Frank replied seriously.  
"Ok, so how big is this house?" Dan asked.  
"Big, big. Like palace big. This is why i need you to be careful" Frank told them.  
"But you said its abandoned?" Zoe asked.  
"Well from what we know it is, but the CCTV room was blocked when MI9 went there. So from our eyes there is nobody there, but the place could be storming with KORPS agents.." Frank told them.  
"So we stay undercover and steal the flies.." Aneisha stated.  
"We will have to be out by sixteen hundred hours, before dark. So its in and wiz round, and out. The van will be waiting in the 500 yards away in the woods." Frank told them.  
The four nodded and grabbed their equipment to go.  
"But most of all, everything you say in that building could be traced so at all time speak in any code language the other person will understand..." Frank told them.  
They packed up their things and the girls quickly tied back their hair.  
"The van will be waiting for you in 5, outside the school gates and then turn left at the end of the road. I will be tracking you guys just in case the camera's on your jackets and your have you headsets in at all time." Frank told them.  
They all looked a little worried about the mission but stayed silent,  
They walked into the lift and smiled bye to Frank.  
"Good luck" He said strongly and the lift door shut tightly closed.

The four of them ran out of the school gates, silently and dodging the odd teacher who walked by. And ran to the black van which was waiting just around the corner.  
Tom held his spy pod to the van and saw the 'MI9 protection'  
He turned to the others, "It's all good"  
They ran closer to it, and open the sliding door and climbed in.  
The driver drove off and the four sat there a little awkwardly.  
"Nervous?" Dan asked Zoe who was sitting next to him.  
"Not really, just i'm not too good at speaking in code that's all" Zoe replied.  
"Why don't we, once we have found something useful, say, um, 'The chocolate has melted' ? They wont expect a thing, and then we say our location in the building and wait for another person to come and check it out" Tom said to them.  
They all looked pretty pleased with the plan.  
"The chocolate has melted?" Aneisha mocked him, giggling to herself.  
"Well any other ideas?" Tom snapped back.  
"Nope, it was only a joke.." Aneisha said quietly back.  
"Ok, guys, i know we are a little nervous, were a long way from home, and no Frank anywhere near for back up. But we need to stand on our own two feat for once.." Dan told the others.  
Aneisha sighed a little.  
"Dan is right guys. Show Frank that this will be a walk in the park, put yourself up for the challenge too" Zoe added.  
The others nodded and Zoe turned back to Dan who gave her a big smile.  
"Thanks Zo" Dan said quietly.  
"Only another 10 minutes and we should arrive near the machination. I will be waiting just around the corner the whole time but i will have to stay well hidden, making sure nothing is suspected." The driver said to them four.  
"Ok" They said and sat back trying to relax.

About 10 minutes later they arrived near the machination, they could see it from ages away it was like Frank described it, huge! They took a deep breath as the taxi driver dropped them off and parked behind a line of tall bushes.  
"Thanks!" Dan said to him as he left.  
"Good luck, see you soon!" He replied.  
"Frank we are just around the corner from the entrance to the machination" Aneisha said down her headset.  
"Do you want us to sneak in the back way or anything?" Zoe asked.  
"Or is this castle like so badly vandalized that you can just walk in the windows?" Tom joked.  
"Nope, it was used for celebrity proms only a few months back, and when we went last week, we saw it to be a very well looked after place. But when we done our research the owner 'died' but we think KORPS had something to do with it" Frank replied.  
"So whilst we try investigate his death, you go in and any problems just call down your headsets to me." He added.  
"Oh and try the back entrance" Frank laughed.  
They cut off the call and crept into the back path, leading to the huge wooden door.  
And inside they went.

**Thanks for the first read of my new story! Hope you like this one as much as my other one, and please comment!xxx**


	2. Hiding

**It's a longer chapter for you guys, hope you like it! And i'll try include some Dan next chapter...**

They walked in silently until they reached the big grand ball room leading from the corridor. It was amazing, filled with massive, sparkling chandlers, a long thick pine table, laid with perfected crockery and shining clear wine glasses.  
The four walked in, astonished on how beautiful the place looked, and the warmth they got from what Frank said was a abandoned castle.  
"Wow!" Zoe said with her eyes widened, walking in faster and gazing around the room.  
"Zo wait up, something feels a little odd.." Tom said entering with her.  
"Yeah, guys i don't think we are hear alone" Aneisha said a little nervously  
Dan entered with them and just looked around a little clueless.  
"Surely if it was abandoned, it wouldn't be so perfected?" He said a little groggily.  
"Well our mission isn't to admire the rooms, it's to fine any information on KORPS if it is hidden hear.." Aneisha told them.  
"Lets split up, i'll stay hear, and anything you find take a picture of in your spy pods and send it to me, i'll look it up on my laptop. If it is useful i'll know within a matter of seconds.." Tom said a little worriedly.  
"Ok, Frank can you see us?" Zoe called down her headset to Frank.  
"Yeah, i have you lot on camera, any problems i can check right away and warn the others. Good luck" Frank replied.  
They all nodded and split up, Tom staying where he was an plugging his laptop in.

Aneisha went into the rooms down the hall, she only found a plane visitors room, but then stumbled across the kitchen.  
"Waw" She said to herself.  
She saw how big the kitchen was, with sparkling side tops and every glass neatly placed correctly onto there belonging shelves.  
"Tom, he has like 50 knifes in hear! Surly he could of defended himself" Aneisha joked to Tom down her headset.  
"Neesh i looked at that one already, he didn't work in the castle he had 6 different chiefs" Tom replied very seriously.  
She looked around and came across the notice board.  
The big event was the cattle show he was meant to be funding 3 days ago.  
She looked around at his travel map, in which he plotted where he was going to be going, but he didn't arrange it. As Aneisha took it off the notice board she noticed it was posted to him.  
She looked confused and stared deeply at it, thinking hard.  
But then she heard a glass smash onto the floor.  
She knew it, there was somebody else with them.  
Quickly she spun around. But yet she just head foot steps running away, and the persons shadow get smaller.  
"Neish you ok?" Tom asked concerned.  
"Tom, hid, somebody is heading for the ball room. They just smashed the glass in hear, but were gone by the time i looked around, but they're heading your way. Hide!" Aneisha shouted down her headset to him.

Tom slammed his laptop lid closed then slid it across the floor under the table.  
He found himself following it, and hiding under the table and the long thick table cloth hid him.  
He heard the footsteps get louder, until the person was in the room. And they were panting like mad.  
They walked around the table and it sounded like tap shoes every time they took another step.  
Tom felt his heart tumping like mad and Aneisha whispered down her head set to him.  
"Tom, you ok?"  
He couldn't reply as the person was still there.  
"Tom?" Aneisha said a little louder starting to worry.  
"Right, Dan or Zoe, Tom is in the ball room with someone. I think they are looking for us. Can one of you make a noise upstairs then run, hide, so she is away from me and Tom downstairs?" Aneisha said down her headset.  
"Right away!" Dan said.  
He went into the room and Zoe hid in the closet.  
Dan dropped a vase down the stairs and then hid in the closet next to Zoe.  
"All done, and we are hiding" Dan whispered to Aneisha.  
The person spun around and ran out of the room, down the corridor to see the smashed glass.  
Tom finally breathed and he laid down in relief, he didn't know how to defended himself if the person found him.

The person stood there inspecting the shattered the glass on the floor then looked up the stairs and started to walk up them.  
Dan and Zoe heard the person's footsteps getting louder and louder and they both started to get nervous.  
The person went into the bathrooms and then a few minutes later they walked out.  
Then they went into Zoe and Dan's room.  
The room was so big filled with grand four poster beds, and massive matching wardrobes, the rooms looked so posh and clean that they could fit royalty.  
They walked in slowly, Zoe and Dan tried to hold their breaths as much as they could so not a sound was heard from them.  
Zoe heard them looking in the wardrobes across the room so she got our her spy pod and set a message to Dan as fast as she could.  
"Put some cloths over you, the person is looking in the wardrobes" And she sent it.  
Dan felt the slight buzzing against his leg and opened up his spy pod to see the message from Zoe.  
He listened to her and shoved a big coat across his curled up body.  
And Zoe did the same with some dresses.  
And then the person opened Zoe's wardrobe.

**Hope you enjoy my second chapter, please do comment!**


	3. Who is behind you?

**Glad you all liked my last chapter, hope you have a good read!**

Zoe bit her lip as hard as she could, not moving a muscle in her body. The person stood there with her wardrobe doors wide open and said slyly.  
"I know you are in hear i can smell you.."  
The voice sounded evil, young but not too young and more manly. It freaked Zoe out, so she squinted her eyes tightly together dreading if they found her.  
Dan whom was in his wardrobe got really nervous, he wanted to be with Zoe and he knew the person was looking inside her wardrobe. He was praying as hard as he could that they would walk away but when he heard them speak he knew they were busted.  
The voice played on Dan's mind for a few seconds, and he needed to think of a plan.  
His head told himself that he would rather himself than Zoe getting hurt, but his gut told him to stay put.  
The person moved a few coat hangers around in the giant wardrobe and the squeaking of the metal pole and the rusted hock sent shivers down their spines. Zoe's heart begun to beat faster as she heard the persons breathing so close to her.  
The person stopped every sound they were making and stood back. Ready to pull the dress off of Zoe.

"Tom?" Aneisha whispered.  
She couldn't hear him so she whispered down her headset this time.  
"Tom, can you hear me?"  
The was a moments pause then Tom replied quietly as possible.  
"Neish i'm under the table in the ball room...that was so so close"  
"I know and i managed to keep the person upstairs for a little while, to look for Zoe and Dan" Aneisha told him.  
"So what do we do now?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"We find each other, hid together then as a team we capture this person.." Aneisha told him.  
"Right, lets say meet under the table in the ball room?" Tom offered joking to himself on how scared he was.  
"I'll be there in a second, i'll take some of the notes from the owner with me" Aneisha replied.  
She crept around the kitchen and grabbed the events she found, then she saw across the table the knifes. She gulped to herself, but remembered how scared her and Tom were and how defenseless they were. Anyone could of easily killed them.  
She took a step closer to them, then picked up the bread knife, which was lightest to handle.  
She took a step back with the knife a little scared but then she heard rustling.  
"Going somewhere with that?" A voice said in a joking tone.  
Aneisha gasped and spun around to see nobody in sight, she kept looking alert as an owl hunting for prey.  
She held the knife close to her and gulped away her lump in her throat.  
"I'm not to bothered about the bread knife, i just need to paperwork" The voice said again.  
Aneisha got really scared, she was looking everywhere but nobody to be found. But then she found the persons hand around her mouth and she screamed.  
"TOMM!" Before they held her against the sides.

Tom's ears perked up and he started to hear his heart beat faster and faster. He heard everything down his head set but thought he needed to go and find Aneisha.  
"Frank?" Tom hissed down his headset.  
"Frank?!" Tom demanded but no reply.  
"Frank you need to warn the others, they need to get out of hear!" Tom added.  
"Tom no stay put, Aneisha will be fine but there is more people surrounding you so you have to stay quiet and hidden" Frank replied quickly.  
"Frank she needs me.." Tom said angrily.  
"Tom i'm telling you to stay put. Zoe and Dan need you too but it is too risky!" Frank hissed at him.  
"I'll get Neish then we will get them!" Tom replied.  
"Tom do no leave the ball room, it isn't safe!" Frank cried.  
"Frank, i have no choice, Aneisha could get hurt" Tom stated and started to pack his backpack onto his back.  
"No, Tom until i say you have to stay put!" Frank demanded.  
"I'm sorry Frank i just can't" Tom said hopelessly.  
He ended the call between Frank and then made his way out from the table cloth and then crept behind the ball room doors.  
He took a deep breath and then grabbed tightly onto the small, metal pole he found in his bag.

"Frank, Tom is walking into a trap you should of explained!" Stella shouted down in HQ to Frank,  
"He wouldn't listen Stella! He wanted to go after Aneisha, she just cried out for him!" Frank snapped back.  
"Frank we need to go in there and save our agents!" Stella told him worriedly.  
"There's not enough time Stella! We need them to listen to us, to get the files and get out and the only way is for them to trust us!" Frank replied.  
"And they wont because they think you just want to stop Tom from saving Aneisha!" Stella said slyly into Frank's face.  
"Stella not only that but some other person is upstairs ready to fight Dan and Zoe, but isn't ready for the both of them!" Frank snapped back.  
"We need Dan and Zoe to attack the person upstairs at the same time then Tom to dodge the group of agnets in the kitchen, wait for Zoe and Dan to help then get Aneisha" Stella said thinking hard,  
The four agents could hear all of their conversation as it was going down their headsets. They listened well, understanding what they had to do. They all knew each other was prepared.  
Tom whispered down his communicator to instruct Dan and Zoe as he just found they were being watched by some agent ready to get them. so he swiftly said.  
"1...2...3..NOW!"  
And Zoe and Dan hearing Tom's instructions went charging out their wardrobes.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments!xxx**


	4. Fetching

**Hope you enjoy the four chapter..**

Zoe flung off the dresses on top of and leaped out of the wardrobe.  
The Dan seconds after kicked out his wardrobe doors, and came flying out.  
The person leaped back in confusion 'there was two of them?' they thought to themselves.  
Dan and Zoe got into their position to fight, then looked up at the person...  
"Stella?" Dan said groggily.

Tom crept through the corridor as they were leaping out their wardrobes, he took small steps through the long, open pathway leading to the kitchen.  
Then he heard Dan say ''Stella?"  
He crept along the wall sneaking past every room along the way.  
"Dan say what?" Tom whispered down his head set to Tom.

In HQ Frank and Stella were at the computer screen seeing everything that was happening..  
"Frank, who is that?" Stella asked worriedly.  
Frank spun around and looked at Stella then back to the computer screen.  
"What?" He mumbled to himself.  
"Frank we need to get down there.." Stella stated  
Frank gave her a query look, but then she snapped at him.  
"My godness Frank you don't think that is really me do you!"  
"I don't know what to think!" Frank hissed back.  
He watched the computer screen and saw Zoe and Dan watching the person in confusion.  
"Frank you have to believe this is me, and we have to get down there!" Stella shouted.  
Frank gulped then watched Zoe and Dan on the computer screen.  
"Zoe, Dan! That is not Stella! Fight her but don't kill her, we need to find what she is, were coming.." Frank said loudly down his headset to them.  
Stella grabbed Franks hand and pulled him up from his chair.  
"Come on!" She whined running into the lift with him.

"Ready Zo?" Dan asked a little jokingly, but the nerves in his voice mad her look at him confused.  
"Ready for what?" The person replied slyly, they sounded nothing like Stella, yet every face detail was the same.  
The woman mad a fighting pose, then made an attack for Dan.  
She flung her leg up to his chest but he blocked her with his arms,  
She twisted her leg around him so Dan lost his balance then she locked Dan's arms apart so he couldn't fight back, and at that moment Zoe came behind her trying to pulled her back, but her arm flung up behind her shoulder and smacked Zoe in the face.  
It was like fighting with a robot.  
She gave Dan a push and fell to the floor weakly.  
Despite Zoe's pain, she grabbed the woman's arm then twisted it around her head, making the women yelp in pain.  
As she tried to pull away Dan quickly shot up, and grabbed the glass vase next to him, he smashed it across the persons head and she fell to the floor unconscious.  
Making the water and flowers go all over her and Zoe.  
Zoe's noes started to feel really saw, and she was dripping with flower water.  
She rubbed the water from her eyes then lent down next to the women.  
"She has still got a pulse. But she wont be out for long lets tie her up until Frank and Stella get hear" Zoe said not looking at Dan.  
"Um, sorry Zo" Dan said awkwardly, yet laughing to himself a little.  
Her hand started to bleed as she lent onto the shattered glass on the floor.  
Dan saw it and lent down next to her, he gently turned her hand over and saw a big sharp piece of glass sticking out from it,  
Zoe didn't hesitate but went to pull it out but Dan stopped her.  
"Zo wait it will cut you more that way" Dan said softly.  
He gently held her hand in one of his and then looked up at her, she gave him a little smile and he knew it was ok to get it out of her.  
So he slowly pulled the glass out trying his hardest not to wound her any more.  
Then once it was out he grabbed his bag and wrapped a bandaged around her hand.  
"Dan i'm fine" She laughed pulling away a little.  
"Zo, your not look how much blood your losing" Dan said softly.  
He gently pulled back her hand and wiping it clean, then wrapped a tight layer of bandage around the section of her hand.  
A few seconds later he finished then he stroked her hand softly then looked up to her again laughing a little.  
"I'm sorry, i think next time i'll empty the vase before i smash it" He joked.  
She smiled at him and then knelt there looking a little embarrassed.  
"Come hear" He said quietly with a little chuckle.  
She knelt down lower and Dan prompted himself up a little, then he slowly took petals out of her beautiful hair.  
He placed them next to her and she said quietly.  
"That poor flower!" In a jokingly tone.  
Dan laughed then replied.  
"Flowers, i think otherwise that is one big flower"  
They giggled a little then Dan went back down to her high.  
"One last one" He said gently.  
He gently pull the petal with his finger tips to the ends of her hair then they gazed into each others eyes.

"Neish can you hear me yet?" Tom said down his headset to her.  
He was coming up to the kitchen and all he heard was struggling noises in reply.  
He needed to find her fast,  
He went into the kitchen still tightly grabbing onto the small metal poll, and saw Aneisha will rope tied across her mouth, and her arms and legs were tight tied to the kitchen units.  
"Neish!" Tom whispered in worry.  
Aneisha looked up and he and he ran over to her, grabbing a knife along the way.  
He cut her hands free first then she untied her mouth, then she started to cut away at the rope tightly holding her legs in place.  
"Thanks Tom" She said a little awkwardly.  
He looked down at her and she looked up then her smile dropped.  
"Tom" She gasped worriedly.  
Tom paused then looked at Aneisha confused.  
"Tom look out!" She cried.  
He spun around, standing up with a knife in his hand.  
And a tall, sporty teenage boy stood on the other side of him with a knife too.

**Hope you are liking the story line so far! And hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment!xxx**


	5. Knifes

**Sorry i haven't updated in ages! But hope you enjoy the fifth chapter! Have a great week!xxx**

"Umm, Tom" Aneisha said worriedly.  
"Neesh stay there" Tom said scared as anything.  
Tom stood up straighter, he walked around the other boy holding the knife trying to put up a big up front.  
"So" He said slyly.  
Aneisha's heart started to pump harder and she trying madly to untie her legs.  
"What do you?" Tom stuttered.  
"Not what i want really" The boy replied slyly, gripping his knife tighter.  
"What don't you want?" Tom asked confused.  
"Well what i need really" The boy played.  
"Whats that?" Aneisha groaned.  
The boy looked down at her and smiled evilly,  
"Well i don't think you'r like it.." The boy said to her.  
"What wont she like?" Tom said getting louder.  
"Me taking V95" The boy laughed a little then looked around,?  
"Or Zoe whatever you named the pet" He added.  
Tom looked at him in discus. Aneisha ripped off the rope on her legs and stood up quickly.  
"Well you can't have her!" She cried.  
The boy laughed again and looked longingly at her.  
"Well then we will do this the hard way"  
He gripped his knife tighter, and walked closer to her.  
"What do you think your doing?" Tom cried and stepped in front of her.  
The boy laughed again and shoved Tom out of the way.  
"You find me that girl or find yourself another neck" He joked to himself.  
Aneisha looked worriedly at Tom who just stood there looking confused.  
"Oh mate drop that knife too, you don't want things getting serious do you.." The boy added.  
Tom gripped his knife tighter but his heart was pumping so nervously.  
"I told you to drop it" The boy said louder.  
Tom looked from him to Aneisha and he just gripped his knife tighter in his sweat palms.  
"Well i'm going to tell you to move away from her" Tom replied strongly.  
Aneisha looked up at the boy and he stood back a little from her, he smiled then grabbed Aneisha's shirt so she was hanging by it.  
"Get off me!" She cried in worry.  
He gripped her higher.  
"Let go off her" Tom said loudly.  
"Or what ache little boy?" The boy said with his face turning red.  
"Or i'll use it.." Tom said nervously and Tom held up his knife higher ready to use it,

"Dan" Zoe giggled.  
He smiled at her and touched her face gently.  
He closed his eyes and she looked at him then lent in closer and closed her's.  
"Get off me" They heard Aneisha shout down her headset.  
Zoe pulled back quickly and shot up grabbing Dan up, his eyes finally opened and he looked a little disappointed not getting a kiss.  
"Come on!" She said worriedly to Dan pulling him down the grand staircase.  
They both ran down and Dan slid down the last bit of the banister as Zoe sped off.  
"Tom, Aneisha where are you?" Zoe shouted down her head set but got no reply.  
They heard Aneisha's voice coming from the kitchen and Dan grabbed Zoe's hand pulling her to it.  
After a short run Zoe and Dan walked in to see Tom shaking holding a knife.  
"Tom?" Dan said confused.  
He looked at Zoe then the boy holding Aneisha spun around.  
"V.9.5!" The boy said excitedly.  
"Hoped you'd come down, save me looking for you!" He added slyly.  
Dan stood closer to Zoe and said.  
"What do you want with her?" Giving him a glare.  
"Oh just her body really.." The boy replied.  
"You work for KORPS.." Dan replied disused.  
"Your right dear" The boy said slyly.  
"Well that's to hard" Dan replied.  
He kicked the boy's arms off Aneisha and put himself into a pose to fight.  
The boy laughed then other boys came from corners of the room and pined Tom's, Aneisha's and Dan's arms behind their backs and the boy just smiled at Zoe.  
The boys strained their arms tightly so they couldn't moved and Zoe tried to get ready to fight the boy.  
He went up to her and she went to attack him but he flipped her over, but then pulled her back up pinned her arms tightly and held onto her hair.  
"Ouch!" She yelped.  
The boy laughed again and told the others loudly.  
"Put them into the van"  
"Da- Dan" Zoe cried.  
She looked at him and he tried his hardest to fight back but the boy held him tighter and gave him a big strain on his neck.  
"Shut it!" The boy told Zoe and pulled her hair tighter.  
"Or what?" She screamed.  
Tears rolled down her face, and all her friends were being frustrated in pain.  
"Guyss?" She stuttered.  
"I said be quiet!" He shouted.  
"OUCH!" 'She screamed as the boy ripped some off her hair out.  
"Get your hands off her!" Dan shouted and kicked his way out.  
He ran back to Zoe in pain, to see her crying but locked into the boys arms.  
Dan grabbed the knife off the kitchen side and pulled the boy's hair back and held the knife to his throat.

**Hope you had a great read, i'll be sure to update sooner next time! Please comment!xxx**


	6. Bleeding?

**Hope you enjoy the sixth chapter! Sorry it's slightly shorter than normal...**

"Get your hands off of her ok?" Dan said breathing heavily.  
The boy laughed a little panting too and said.  
"Or what ach?" His faced turned redder and redder and Dan started to panic.  
Dan held the knife tighter to his throat and the boy laughed again,  
"Oh, that's how you want to play it" He said panting.  
"Get your hands off of Zoe now!" Dan shouted in frustration.  
The boy gripped Zoe's hair tighter and Zoe stood their locked in his hands, in pain.  
"Dan!" She cried.  
She pulled her hair tighter but it gave her head more pain.  
"GET OFF HER!" Dan shouted louder seeing Zoe in tears.  
Aneisha came running back into the room but a slight cut near her eye, and looked like her arm was forming a bruise.  
Dan pulled his neck tighter and threatened him.  
"I swear you hurt her one more time i'll kill you!" Dan shouted in frustration.  
"Dan, Dan! Calm down!" Aneisha screamed at him seeing his anger, her heart thumped as she couldn't have Dan kill someone.  
"Listen to the smart girl" The boy laughed.  
"Get off Zoe now!" Aneisha shouted pulling him off of Zoe.  
"Neish" Zoe cried.  
"Zoe?" Aneisha shouted bending down to her.  
"Zoe?" Aneisha shouted louder.  
The boy let go of her hair a little and Dan looked down at her.  
"Zoe? Whats wrong?" Aneisha said shaking her head a little.  
The boy let go of Zoe's hair and Zoe fell to the floor, hopelessly. Dan still kept the knife at the boy's throat. Breathing heavily as he was in so much worry.  
Aneisha picked up Zoe's body,  
"Zoe?" She asked quietly.  
A tear came to Aneisha's eye as Zoe wouldn't respond.  
"Frank!" Aneisha screamed down her head set.  
"Aneisha me and Stella are on our way but there is so much traffic, a crash just above, so we may be a while.." Frank replied.  
"Frank, it's Zoe!" Aneisha said with tears falling down her cheek.  
Dan let go of the boy and tossed him onto the floor and lent down to Zoe, shocked.  
"Is, is, sh she alive?" Dan stuttered.  
Aneisha felt her cold wrist and felt a very faint and slow pulse.  
She looked up at Dan and gave a little nod.  
"Frank, she, is, dying..." Aneisha said groggily down her headset.  
"Aneisha." Frank paused.  
"Aneisha i need you to plump Zoe's head up with something, monitor her heart with your spy pod and look for any injuries. I'll, i'll, call an ambulance soon as.." He added with a frightened tone.  
She ended the call with Frank staying silent.  
"Dan can you get me a towel and fold it for a pillow for Zoe. I need to look for any injuries.." Aneisha said lacing her spy pod on Zoe's chest.  
Aneisha placed her fingers gently across the back of Zoe's head and found blood trickling down her fingers.  
She took a deep breath and gently put Zoe's head up with the folded towel.  
"Da, Dan." Aneisha stuttered.  
Dan looked down at her blood filled fingers and looked around for the boy.  
"I swear, i'm gonna kill him.." He snapped.  
"Dan, no.. you need to help me save Zoe!" Aneisha cried.  
"Wait wheres Tom?" Dan asked.  
"Dan!" Aneisha said confused.  
Why did Dan get so angry at the boy but wants to stall every time they need to help her?

"Get off me!" Tom whined.  
"Stop squirming!" The boy shouted at him.  
Tom fidgeted and fidgeted around, trying to release himself. But the boy locked Tom into his arms trying to put him into a van.  
"What do you want from me?" He shouted.  
"Everything!" The boy replied as they got to the door.  
Tom bit the boys hand which was locking his head and the boy pulled his arms away.  
"Ouch you little" He the boy shouted at Tom.  
The boy put a pose to fight him but Tom didn't react.  
"No point me fighting back really..because i can't" Tom said quietly.  
The boy stopped and stared at Tom, he looked deep at him and saw a version of himself in Tom.  
But down the boy's headset he heard his orders.  
"Agent 9, get that boy now!" The voice creamed down his head set.  
"Well?" Tom asked him.  
The boy slowly took out his head set and took a deep breath.  
He chucked it to the ground and stepped his foot over it until it cracked.  
"I'm sorry.." The boy said and ran off.  
"What?" Tom said shouting after him.  
Tom lent down and picked up the dropped head set.  
"Why did he just run off?" Tom said to himself.

**Hope you had a good read, i thought its better quality than quantity, but please comment and i'll make sure the seventh is longer!xxx**


	7. Actions speak louder than words

**Thanks for the comments! Hope your loving the story so far...**

Tom ran back into the mansion, confused but he heard Aneisha's worried cry out.  
"Neish?" He called worriedly.  
"Tom! Come quick!" Aneisha shouted for him.  
Tom ran to see Aneisha and Dan crowded around Zoe, with a red pool of thick blood around Zoe's head which had just formed.  
"What did he do?" Tom demanded.  
Referring to the boy who held Zoe hair when he first left.  
Dan looked up at him then down to Aneisha.  
"I need some air.." Dan said and he got up quickly and darted for the door.  
"Dan!" Aneisha cried.  
She stared down to Zoe and the spy pod was saying her heart rate was low.  
"Neish i'll be back.." Tom said following after Dan.

"Dan!" Tom shouted at him.  
Dan stopped running and looked around at Tom a little confused.  
"Dan what is wrong with you?" Tom shouted.  
Dan formed tears in his eyes, and looked blankly at Tom.  
Tom caught up with him and saw Dan looking down at his hands.  
"Zoe?" Tom asked quietly, referring to the blood on his hands.  
Dan must of lent down on it as he got up.  
"God!" Dan wept.  
He scrubbed his hands trying to removed the dried blood, but it just seemed to spread.  
"What is wrong with you?" Tom asked him looking at his face.  
"Me? Whats wrong with me? Try asking that to Zoe, what on earth is wrong with her!" Dan shouted.  
"Dan!" Tom said in shock.  
"Tom, there is always something wrong with that girl!" Dan replied.  
"Like what? Her belonging to KORPS?"  
"I really somehow think she didn't want to be!" Tom groaned.  
Dan gave Tom a scowling look.  
"Well, i'm going back to help save Zoe's life, dunno if you're coming.." Tom snapped  
He headed back to the building and Dan talked down his headset to Frank.

"Any luck?" Aneisha asked Tom from the floor.  
Tom shock his head.  
"Was anything up with him before we had the mission?" Tom asked.  
Aneisha gave a confused look and then gave her head a little shake.  
"Where was the boy that done this to Zoe then?" Tom asked looking around the kitchen.  
Aneisha's eyes widened and she looked around too,  
"He seemed to let Zoe go when he heard that she wasn't responded, and we were too busy worrying about Zoe to notice him going.." Aneisha replied a little ashamed.  
"When Dan gets his hands on him though.." Aneisha added.  
"I dunno Neish, he seemed pretty annoyed out there..." Tom paused.  
"But with Zoe.." He added.  
"But earlier when i ran back in, he looked like he was going to kill him.." Aneisha replied quietly.  
"Threatening to let her go or he will.." She said looking scared.  
"Neish everything is going to be fine.." Tom said kneeling down next to her.  
He placed a comforting arm around her and then they both looked down at the pale looking Zoe.

Dan strolled back into the mansion after a long talk with Frank. He admitted to being scared about Zoe, and how the boy wound him up so badly, and when he would let go. Dan was so scared he was going to have to kill him to save Zoe.  
"Dan things will be fine, i'll send back up soon as but the ambulance ordered about 20 minutes ago hasn't came it must be stuck in all the traffic too" Frank said disappointingly.  
Dan gulped then replied to Frank apologetically.  
"I didn't mean to let the team down Frank.."  
"Dan it's fine, you need to get back in there, and do all you can to help.." Frank stated strongly.  
Dan ended the call and then went into the kitchen.  
His footsteps startled Aneisha and Tom who looked up to him, but then looked back down to Zoe.  
"Dan your mission is to find the person, the boy who you know.." Tom told him loudly.  
"Me and Tom are going to find the ambulance medics.." Aneisha added.  
Dan look really disappointing but he nodded and walked into the hall way in search for the boys.  
"Dan.." Aneisha called.  
Dan popped his head back around the kitchen door and stared at her hoping he could stay with Zoe.  
"Need any help just call" She said and he nodded again and walked off.

"Come on, we should go and looked out for the medics" Tom said standing up.  
Aneisha just looked down at Zoe's still body.  
He lent back down and grabbed her hand to help her up.  
"You think, she will be ok?" Aneisha said quietly.  
Tom nodded boldly.  
They crept down the corridor heading for the grand stair case. But Aneisha stopped Tom before they reached to doors.  
"What if one of the boys find her, you know from earlier" Aneisha said looking back down the corridor leading to the kitchen.  
"Neish she will be fine if we get the medic team to her" Tom replied seeing her worry.  
"You- you sure?" she mumbled.  
"Yeah, she will be fine i've checked everywhere, no sign of them.." Dan blurted from the end of the stair case.  
Tom and Aneisha looked around to him, but both their eyes widened.  
"Wh-at?" Dan mumbled confused.  
"DAN!" Aneisha croaked as the boy held up a sharp knife.  
Dan spun around seeing the bold bild boy, and took a big gasp of air..

**Hope you like the seventh chapter... pleasssee comment!xxx**


	8. Feeling

**Hope you're like this chapter it includes a lot of cute Zan moments :D**

"Oright just put it down" Dan said shakily.  
The boy stood there and a smile grew across his face,  
"Dan, just get down" Tom said backing away.  
The boy grabbed Dan's shirt and shoved him against the wall strangling him.  
"Dan!" Aneisha cried but Tom pulled her back in protection.  
"What do you want?" Dan struggled to say, with the pressure on his throat.  
"To know what you have with this V95!" The boy said in frustration .  
"What why?" Dan said struggling again.  
"Because i hacked into MI9's communicators system, and she seemed pretty close to you!" The boy shouted slyly, pulling Dan off the wall slightly but then shoving him back into it, hurting his head.  
"Frank?" Aneisha asked down her headset to Frank.  
"Aneisha we're on our way, the ambulance should be there soon and we're calling MI9 back up or you!" Frank replied quickly.  
Aneisha shock a little and Tom heard the message too, and nodded to Aneisha to stand back.  
"Tell me!" The boy shouted at Dan.  
"What does it matter to you?" Dan snapped back.  
"Because she is my girl-" The boy shouted back but at that moment Zoe interrupted him.  
"I'm not anything to you!" She shouted  
Zoe grabbed the boy off of Dan and she still was bleeding, and of the lack of blood loss her eyes looked dark and her face looked pale.  
She grabbed him to the other side of the stair case, stopping him from moving away and Dan lent back from the wall and rubbed his neck in pain,  
"Zo its ok" Dan said softly, as he slowly walked over to her, gently placing her arms off of the boy.  
Zoe was trembling and Dan was really worried about how ill she looked,  
"Zoe!" Aneisha cried running towards her.  
She stepped back and Aneisha took the knife out of the boy's hand and lent his body down of the stair case.  
"Looks like Zoe made him unconscious but a grab" Tom joked.  
Aneisha looked at him seriously,  
"Tom the ambulance should be hear in a minute, can you go out and look for it?" Aneisha told him.  
Tom nodded and headed for the door,

Dan gently held his hand on top of Zoe's and grabbed it, holding her up.  
"Zo, sit down" Dan said kindly, she looked up to him shakily. He smiled at her and helped her sit down, and he sat next to her.  
"I'll go and find Tom" Aneisha said with a little smirk, and headed out.  
Dan gently pushed Zoe's hair from her face and smiled at her, seeing her pain. Her eyes closed slightly from tiredness but Dan got worried.  
"Zo, Zo!" Said said quickly, giving her a little shake.  
"Dan!" She cried out in pain with her head, but cradling her stomach.  
"Zo, Zo! Look at me!" Dan said worriedly.  
She looked up at him slowly, and her deep dark eyes, went red.  
Dan was panting slightly, thinking she wasn't going to hold up.

"Tom!" Aneisha shouted after him.  
"Neish where is this ambulance?" Tom replied confused.  
"I dunno, but Zoe needs it, she seems really ill.." Aneisha said looking scared.  
"Ach. Neesh, come hear" Tom said pulling her into a hug.  
"Zoe, she is going to be fine, i promise you. She has us, and you!" Tom comforted her.  
"Come on!" Tom said grabbing her hand and running off.  
"Lets go to the end of the woods to the road, see if the ambulance is near.."  
Aneisha smiled and they both ran to the woods.  
"Tom, we need to go back. Frank wouldn't want us this far apart from them!" Aneisha whined.  
"Ok, just over there, then we're go back. I promise you.." Tom replied sweetly.  
And they headed to the end of the road, but no sight of the ambulance.  
"What you doing?" Tom asked.  
Aneisha pulled out her phone.  
"Calling the ambulance, they might help even if there not hear.."

"Ouch!" She whined quietly, and a tear fell from her eye.  
Dan had never saw Zoe in pain before, she never seemed to feel it, but he knew he had to take her mind off the pain.  
"Zo" Dan whispered and Zoe looked up to him, looking drained.  
Dan cradeled her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Zoe didn't really know how to react but her stomach seemed to enjoy the fluttering of butterfly's inside. So Zoe kissed Dan gently back,  
He slowly pulled away for air and his eyes looked drained now, as he looked down at her he saw she improved a little so he just brushed her hair with his fingers and put his head really close to her's.  
Zoe was a little panting now, but her stomach was still fluttering and her lips were still tingling.  
"Ouch" She mumbled to herself.  
Dan quickly pulled his hand away to see the dipping of blood coming off.  
"Zo, i'm- i'm, i'm" Dan trembled in worry of hurting her,  
"Dan don't leave me" She cried as he started to back away.  
He came back closer and his eyes closed a little as he stroked her arm softly.  
And Zoe's eyes just blacked out.

**Please comment, hope you had a good read! xxx**


	9. Challenge

**Thanks for the great comments, hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

"Hello?" Aneisha said on the phone.  
"Yes, yes, i called up about half hour ago! Still no ambulance!" she added annoyed.  
"Well?" Tom whispered  
She ended the call, and paused for a second.  
then they both heard for the ambulance sirens getting louder, and louder.  
"Well" She replied smiling.  
They ran after the ambulance which was heading towards the mansion.  
"Zoe? Zoe!" Aneisha shouted running in the doors.  
"Neesh? She- she?" Dan shouted back, stuttering.  
Aneisha and Tom ran in to see Dan holding Zoe with his chest.  
"What happened?" Aneisha said expecting the worst.  
"She's still breathing Neesh" Tom replied once he checked her pulse,  
"The ambulance hear yet?" Dan asked quickly.  
Aneisha nodded, then seconds later two women paramedics ran into the building with some equipment for Zoe.  
"Right, we're just going to put her on this transform bed to make things easy, then put a little morphine in her so she doesn't feel any pain" One of the women said seriously.  
The three nodded at the women and watched both of the women place Zoe onto the transform bed. Then they brought out a needle with a big capsule of morphine filled in it.  
"Erg, there not going to put that in Zoe's arm?" She asked groggily,  
Tom nudged her slightly, to try stay quiet but her head felt funny at the sight of the needle.  
"She wont feel a thing after it" One women replied.  
The other paramedic put the needle into Zoe's wrist and pushed the syringe of morphine into her pale arm.  
"Urg" Aneisha groaned and held her breath.  
"Neesh!" Tom snapped quietly.  
Aneisha covered her hand over her mouth and felt like she was about to throw up.  
"Neesh?" Dan asked.  
And then she was sick all over everyone.  
"Sorry" She groaned.  
Tom placed his hand on her shoulder, and took her to the door.  
"Help" She squealed.  
Then moments later they heard a bump on the floor, and as all their heads turned they saw Aneisha fainted on the floor. And Tom standing next to her gob smacked.

"Right, son. Can you run to the ambulance and grab the two guys in there for me?" The women said to Tom whilst coaching down to Aneisha checking her pulse.  
Tom nodded slowly and ran out to the parked ambulance which lights were still flashing.  
"Sorry, your needed..quickly!" Tom demanded the two men.  
They looked at each other then shot out the door running, following Tom to Aneisha.  
"Is, she ok?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"She'll be fine" The women replied nicely.  
Then she moved back over to Zoe, and they grabbed her transform bed handles, and carried her to the ambulance.  
"Coming?" The women asked Dan with a little smile.  
Dan was feeling tired, but he needed to go with her, so he forced a little smile following them out of the door.  
"She going to be ok?" Tom asked curiously about Aneisha.  
"She'll be fine.." one of the men replied whilst the other one was listening to her heart beat.  
"She might just be a little afraid of needles.." He added.  
Tom nodded and Aneisha started to groan a little.  
"Neesh?" Tom asked leaning down next to her whilst her eyes opened a little.  
"Aneisha? Can you sit up a bit for me please?" The man asked her.  
Aneisha blinked a few times but pushed herself up a little, whilst the other man asked Tom  
"Can you go back to the ambulance quickly, and grab a cup of water?"  
Tom nodded quickly and ran to the ambulance.  
He came back with the drink, and Aneisha was standing up with a blanket over her shoulders. She smiled at Tom but looked as white as a ghost. Tom handed her the drink and she took it shakily.  
"Come on then, lets get you back to the ambulance. Get you checked over" The man said heading her to the ambulance.  
Whilst the other man hand her other arm helping her stay up.

"Ready?" The women asked the man.  
He replied in a nod and Aneisha, Tom, Dan, and a unconscious Zoe were shut into the back of the ambulance. They heard a locking sound come from out side of the ambulance and then a little yelp of help,  
"Go, Go, Go!" They heard a man direct orders, in which followed with a loud mark of footsteps getting closer.  
"The people inside of the mansion?" Aneisha gasped.  
"What, you mean you think, the people out there are the boys who attacked us?" Tom asked her.  
"Yeah!" Dan realizing, with his eyes wide open.  
"We need to get out of hear!" Dan shouted whilst him and Tom ran to the back of the ambulance's doors.  
They tried to budge the handles open but they were tightly locked shut. Dan hit the door continuously with his foot, trying to release the doors but they wouldn't open.  
"My head.." Aneisha groaned at the sound of Dan's foot whacking the door.  
She placed her hands over her face as the ringing noise in her head grew louder, she must have a little concussion.  
"Dan! Dan! Stop," Tom shouted referring to Aneisha.  
"Neesh you ok?" Tom asked sitting next to her.  
She rubbed her head and nodded slightly.  
Then they heard the doors in the drivers seat slam shut and the engine start.  
Dan ran across the ambulance and banged against the separating wall.  
"Hello?" He shouted.  
"Dan!" Tom hissed, seeing Aneisha rub her head again.  
They heard a evil laugh and then the ambulance sirens went louder and louder, and the van started to move. Fast, with none of them knowing who is behind the wheel. Or could one of them try hard enough and use their hearing to detect who is driving them where?

**Please comment, any idea's for the story line i'd love to hear! Thanks for reading!xxx**


	10. Crash and Burn

**Thanks for the great reviews, hears chapter 10! Sorry i haven't updated in agessss but i really hope you like this chapter and i will update sooner...**

"What- whats the banging about?" Zoe mumbled sleepily.  
Dan stopped banging his fists against the van and turned straight to Zoe hearing her voice,  
"Zoe!" Aneisha cried.  
Zoe rubbed her eyes sleepily, and remembered the last thing from when she blacked out. Dan.  
"How you feeling?" Tom said, and he gently grabbed her wrist to feel her pulse.  
"Er, fine" She said a little confused.  
"You'r head's stopped bleeding" Aneisha added in softly.  
Zoe smiled back but still looked ill.  
"We going to hospital?" She mumbled back.  
"Urm." Tom said awkwardly, looking to Dan.  
So Dan quickly moved the end of Zoe's bed and looked down at her.  
"Zoe, look you don't need to panic..." Dan added softly. The gaze softly at each other.  
"Yes, yes we are" Aneisha butted it.  
Dan looked at her with a touch of confusion.  
"What?" Dan whispered.  
"She doesn't need the stress!" Aneisha whispered back.  
"How far away are we?" Zoe groaned.  
"Yes, how far away are we Neesh" Tom snapped.  
Tom hated lying. Ever since the team lied to him about the mission so he wouldn't get hurt. But when he found out, he felt so stupid. And what was Zoe going to do when they end up half way across the world.  
Aneisha gave Tom a evil look and panicked for something to say.  
"Well Tom, i'm not a expert on where we are" She said slyly.  
"Not long" Dan replied to Zoe's question.  
Zoe smiled back, and the pictures of Dan kissing her repeated in her mind. The butterfly's filled her stomach every time she remembered their lips touching.  
"Dan!" Tom hissed.  
Dan got up and Tom ran through the plan with him.  
"Right, we un lock the doors, then once the driver is distracted Aneisha knows how unlock the hole the get to the driver.."  
"Sure its going to work?" Dan whispered.  
"We have to try" Aneisha replied, looking over to Zoe.  
"What we going to tell Zoe?" She asked.  
"We'll say.. We need to get out for a break..i, need the toilet or something" Dan replied.  
The three nodded and Tom and Dan took there places by the van doors.  
"Zo?" Dan asked softly.  
She opened her eyes looking sweetly at him.  
"I need the toilet quick. So we're just popping out" He lied.  
"But, but, the vans still moving.." Zoe replied confused.  
"Yeh, it might be the bump to your head.." Aneisha added.  
So once they nodded. Dan kicked the door as hard as he could and it loosened the lock. Tom smiled at him and picked the lock loser off. And then the doors flung open, gusting the wind inside the ambulance.  
Aneisha grabbed open the communicator hole and ripped off the lock.  
The driver swerved and swerved, and Dan went to the edge of the vans open door clinging on.  
"Dan?" Tom shouted.  
"What you planning to do?"  
"To push the emergency stop button...you need to go help Aneisha!" Dan shouted back.  
"What..whats happening?" Zoe asked Tom as he ran to the other side of the ambulance to help Aneisha.  
"long story" He replied feeling bad.  
Zoe looked around in worry why did she close her eyes for a second, to find this?  
"Dan?" She mumbled.  
Dan heard and turned to Aneisha quickly who gave him a nod.  
"Dan!" She exclaimed louder.

Dan looked around but then the van came to tip over.  
"Ahh" Aneisha cried as she went flying from one end of the van to the other.  
"Neish!" Tom called jumping next to her helping her up.  
Dan grabbed Zoe's hand, just managing to stop her from slipping off the bed.  
She gasped and gripped his hand back and he came to tip, so she flipped him onto the bed and managed to keep him from falling.  
Everything went silent...

"Someone going to tell me whats happening now?" Zoe asked bluntly.  
"We're getting kidnapped" Tom blurted.  
"Tom" Dan hissed and Aneisha squeezed his hand tightly.  
She shook her head at Dan and found her feat.  
"Zoe, it's nothing to worry about there must of ran off by now, run away from any questioning from the police." She said brightly.  
As Aneisha brushed off herself she notice blood spill out of her hands. She swallowed hardly as her eyes went blurry.  
"Neesh!" Zoe called.  
Tom took one of her hands just before she fell to the ground.  
"Great, anything else to go wrong?" Dan called in anger.  
"Dan!" Zoe hissed as she tried to get up to help Aneisha.  
But just that second Dan heard the ticking noise go gradually louder, until he realized what it was...

**Please comment, sorry again about the really slow update xx**


End file.
